<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Stroll by jacksonnw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457108">Midnight Stroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw'>jacksonnw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Lake – “Not sure whether I should be afraid or not”<br/>This is my entry for @pepperimps01 Scorbus collection, I'm so happy I got to participate.  Albus takes Scorpius for a surprise nighttime visit to the great lake on his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Random Scorbus Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius knew Albus had something planned for his birthday, but he was being incredibly mysterious about it. As soon as the clocks struck midnight, Albus dragged him out of bed, quickly blindfolded him, and took his hand to lead them out of the dorm. He heard a couple of prefects doing rounds, but they must have been under the invisibility cloak because no one stopped them. Hopefully, James didn’t mind Albus’s idea of “borrowing” which most certainly didn’t include bothering to ask before taking the cloak. Once they made it outside, Scorpius could feel the cold, winter air of the castle grounds for a moment before Albus cast a warming charm on them both. </p><p>After about five minutes of Albus leading them further away from the castle while Scorpius held on to his hand for dear life, Scorpius felt Albus stop just a moment too late. He couldn’t see, so it could hardly be his fault, but nonetheless, he crashed right into Albus’s back. </p><p>“Sorry, Scor. Should have given you a warning. Forgot you couldn’t see.”</p><p>“And who’s fault is that, huh?”</p><p>“Oh shut it. You love surprises.”</p><p>He did, but only when they came from Albus. Still, Scorpius was a little worried about where they were. </p><p>“Albus, I’m not sure whether I should be afraid or not.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Scor. I won’t let anything hurt you, promise. Just give me a minute.”</p><p>Albus let go of his hand and began setting up something on the ground. Scorpius was dying to know what was going on, but he resisted the urge to take the blindfold off. Knowing Albus, the surprise would be amazing once it was ready. </p><p>“Ok. You can take it off now.”</p><p>He felt around behind his head and untied the blindfold, but it was so dark, he could barely notice the difference. He felt Albus stand up next to him though and knew something amazing was about to happen. His friend definitely had a flair for the dramatic that Scorpius was convinced was a Weasley/Potter family trait. </p><p>“Incendio.”</p><p>As Albus moved his wand, the area before them came to life, the fire spreading to over a dozen candles around a blanket. The water in the Great Lake seemed to shimmer behind them. </p><p>Scorpius tried to speak, but no words came out. He wanted to tell Albus that this was the best birthday surprise ever. How impressed he was with everything Albus set up. How all he wanted was to spend the rest of the day sitting here. And most importantly, how beautiful Albus looked in the glow of the candlelight. Unfortunately, his stupid mouth and his even stupider brain chose right now to stop working. </p><p>Luckily, Scorpius was saved from his word problem when Albus dragged him down to the blanket beside him. He put his head on Albus’s shoulder and relaxed into his arms, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. </p><p>“Now it’s just me and you for the rest of the morning till the sun comes up. Happy birthday, Scor. So… what do you think.”</p><p>Scorpius felt his cheeks flush and he was finally able to speak, “It’s amazing, Al. You’re amazing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>